


Heart Eyes & Lullabies

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboy AU, Catboy Suho, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, krishohan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan babysits an unwanted kitty named Joonmyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Eyes & Lullabies

  
Luhan at least has the decency to look ashamed when he drops the news on Yifan.   
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Look, I know this is really last minute-"  
  
Yifan scoffs, rolling his eyes.   
  
"-But I really need you to do this for me, okay? If not for me, then for Joonmyun. You like Joonmyun, right?" Luhan pleads, all too aware of how much he's pushing his luck. "He just needs to stay with you for a day or two. A week at most. Just until I arrange for the shelter to take him back."  
  
"I don't understand why you adopted a catboy if you intended to date a real boyfriend."  
  
"Joonmyun was a...temporary measure." It's such a self-incriminating statement that Luhan cringes as soon as he hears his own words. "That came out wrong."  
  
"You really are an asshole."  
  
"I really am," Luhan agrees, eager to say anything to keep Yifan on his side. "But Minseok and I are getting serious. And seeing Joonmyun makes Minseok uncomfortable."  
  
"Have you given any thought to how Joonmyun might be taking this?"  
  
"Joonmyun's pretty...territorial. He's usually so sweet, but he gets kind of hostile when Minseok comes over."  
  
"Shit, Luhan. Have you maybe considered that he's like that because he thought that you two belonged to each other? Pet and owner?"  
  
"That's just how kitties are," Luhan says dismissively. "As soon as he's adopted by someone else, he'll latch onto his new owner."  
  
"You're terrible."  
  
"Yes I am, now will you take him?"  
  
"...Fine." The last thing that Yifan needs right now is another living creature to take care of, especially since he's just taken on an extremely high profile client. But Luhan is one of his oldest friends, as well as the individual who helped Yifan get his job in the first place.   
  
"I knew I could count on you, friend!" Luhan beams.   
  
"We're not friends," Yifan grumbles.   
  
"Of course we're not." Luhan is still grinning hugely. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you have Zitao for the next week."  
  
Zitao is Luhan's secretary, the law firm's most brutally efficient legal machine. Yifan would undoubtedly benefit from having Zitao by his side while working on his newest case.   
  
"Two weeks," he barters.   
  
Luhan narrows his eyes for a second, then extends his hand.   
  
"Deal."  
  
"And you have to bring me coffee everyday for two weeks," Yifan adds as they shake hands.   
  
"No fucking way! I'm a senior partner!"  
  
"So am I. And our hands are still touching," Yifan points out.   
  
Luhan's face scrunches up in displeasure when he sees their hands clasped together. Any contract made between them while their hands are in contact is binding. It's been a rule of theirs since elementary school.   
  
"Fine, fine. I'll drop Joonmyun off tonight."  
  
  
  
  
Halfway through the evening news, Yifan receives a knock on his door. When he opens it, there is a fair-haired catboy standing on his porch clutching a small, tattered suitcase in one hand and a crumpled piece of pink stationery in the other hand. He has a slim, black collar around his neck with "Property of Luhan" embossed into the leather. Yifan looks past the catboy out to the curb, which Luhan is pulling away from. Luhan flashes his headlights at Yifan in acknowledgment before he drives off.   
  
When Yifan glances back at Joonmyun, the catboy's eyes are lowered unhappily and he's sticking the piece of paper out for Yifan to take.   
  
"Come on in," Yifan urges him gently, accepting the paper.   
  
Joonmyun toes off his shoes and plops down on the couch, tucking his knees to his chest. Yifan smoothes out the pink note and tries to decipher Luhan's distinctly messy lawyer handwriting.   
  
"Hi Yifan!  
  
My name is Joonmyun. I'm a very good pet, or at least I try to be! You don't have to do much to take care of me, just ask if I'm hungry once in awhile because I'm not used to asking for food yet, and leave me alone if I start hissing. :) Also, I can only sleep on a real bed (NOT THE FLOOR!), and I need someone to rub my tummy until I fall asleep. If you leave me before I fall asleep I might start crying. :)  
  
Thanks for taking care of me, and I promise I'll be out of your way soon!  
  
-Joonmyun."  
  
"Jesus Christ, Luhan," Yifan mutters to himself. "What have you done."  
  
Joonmyun's ears twitch, and he sends a startled glance towards Yifan. Their eyes meet, and the catboy quickly looks back at the television screen.   
  
"Hey, Joonmyun," Yifan asks in his most soothing tone. "Do you want anything to eat? Some milk to drink?"  
  
"What kind of milk?" Joonmyun asks. It's the first time Yifan has heard the kitty's voice. It's surprisingly low, but smooth like a cool sip of water.  
  
"Um, cow milk?"  
  
Joonmyun shakes his head somberly. "Lactose intolerant."  
  
"Geez. Sorry. That's, uh, really unfortunate. What do you like to drink, then?"  
  
The catboy considers for a moment. He chews on his bottom lip, and it's impossibly endearing. "Almond milk. Or rice milk. Or chocolate soymilk."  
  
None of which are currently available in Yifan's refrigerator.   
  
"Fresh out of almond milk, rice milk,  _and_ chocolate soymilk, can you believe that?" Yifan scratches his head apologetically.   
  
There's a flicker in the corner of Joonmyun's lips, and it almost looks for a moment like he's about to smile.   
  
"How does water sound?"  
  
Joonmyun nods and follows Yifan to the kitchen. He carries his raggedy suitcase, which Yifan tries to take from him. Joonmyun hisses quietly in suspicion, and Yifan backs away with his hands innocently raised.   
  
"Just wanted to give you hand," he explains, "so you don't have to lug that big, heavy suitcase around."  
  
It must contain all his worldly possessions, judging by the way Joonmyun seems to be so protective of his suitcase. Yifan wonders what exactly a catboy could own. Not much, Yifan decides when Joonmyun reluctantly hands the suitcase over. It's astonishingly light, even for its diminutive size.   
  
Yifan watches in fascination as Joonmyun sips the water. His pale Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, and a shiny pink tongue darts out to swipe his lips.   
  
He yawns, and Yifan realizes how late it is. Late for normal people, that is. The lawyer still has a whole night's work ahead of him, so the sooner he can send Joonmyun to bed, the better.   
  
"Ready to call it a night?"   
  
Joonmyun rubs an eye with the back of his hand and nods, his eyebrows tilt up sleepily. It's adorable, and Yifan has to resist the urge to carry Joonmyun to bed.   
  
Kneeling by the side of Yifan's bed, Joonmyun unclasps the suitcase and Yifan peeks over his shoulder to view the contents. Inside, there's a spiral-bound notebook with a pen tucked between its pages, on top of a threadbare blanket folded up into a square. Joonmyun takes the blanket out, and Yifan sees that there's nothing else inside.   
  
"My first owner knit this for me," Joonmyun tells him. "Before she passed away."  
  
"How many owners have you had?" Yifan asks incredulously, before he can stop himself.   
  
Joonmyun's bottom lip wibbles dangerously, but he answers, "Three."  
  
Yifan is simultaneously pleased that Joonmyun has divulged so much information, yet heartbroken by what he has unearthed of Joonmyun's story so far.   
  
"I always end up back at the shelter, always," Joonmyun whispers. "I don't want to go back to the shelter."  
  
"Hey," Yifan murmurs. "Hey, look at me, Joonmyun." The catboy glances up at him with pained eyes. "You're not going to step back into that shelter, okay? Not if I can help it. I promise."  
  
Pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, Joonmyun nods in understanding. He attempts a shaky smile as he lowers his hands, and Yifan grins back fondly. And then it sinks in. He had unthinkingly made Joonmyun a promise that he has no idea if he can uphold.   
  
His grin is still plastered on his face, increasingly uncomfortable as the implications of his promise flash through his mind. Joonmyun's smile slowly slips off his face, and he starts to shift uncomfortably.   
  
"I need..." Joonmyun begins shyly, tugging at the hem of his shirt.   
  
"Oh, um, do you need pajamas or something?"  
  
"Master always made me wear his clothes," he confesses.   
  
 _Former master_ , Yifan wants to correct. But it explains why Joonmyun has no other belongings besides his blanket and notebook. He digs through his closet and hands Joonmyun one of his undershirts. He pulls out sleep clothes for himself and heads to the bathroom so they can each change in privacy.   
  
When he returns, Joonmyun is sitting cross-legged on Yifan's bed. Yifan's shirt skims the tops of Joonmyun's pale, milky thighs, and his silky tail peeks out from under the hem. The shirt is much too large for Joonmyun's slim frame, and it hangs off his shoulder in a way that reveals an enticing expanse of skin and collarbone.   
  
"Ready?" Joonmyun asks eagerly, and Yifan nods, swallowing. It seems like their roles have reversed, and Yifan is the silent one this time. He flicks the light off, but lets some outside light from the hallway spill in, enough for dim visibility. He wants to see as soon as Joonmyun falls asleep so that he can return immediately to his work.   
  
"Do you want me to..." Yifan begins, extending a hesitant hand towards Joonmyun. The catboy nods and hikes his shirt up past his belly button. Yifan rubs circles into Joonmyun's tummy, reveling in his velvety soft skin and the muted purrs that cocoon Yifan in warmth and fuzziness.   
  
The purrs eventually subside, and Joonmyun's eyes are closed, so Yifan delicately removes his hand. He climbs out of bed as gingerly as possible and quietly tiptoes out of the bedroom. It's incredible how quickly he begins to miss the feeling of Joonmyun under his palm, but he tries to focus instead on his unfinished work.   
  
If the door of his room had been completely shut, he might have missed the soft mewls and whimpers floating out into the hallway.   
  
"Goddammit," Yifan breathes.   
  
Joonmyun is sitting up in the middle of the bed with his hair mussed and his pitifully crumpled face glistening with tears. His mouth is open in despair, his lips thin and tense.   
  
"Y-you left me," he hiccups. "Just like e-everyone else. You left me all alone."  
  
There's no way that Joonmyun is completely lucid. But he must have some terrible, deeply ingrained fear of being left alone, and Yifan's heart aches as he speculates how that fear came to be.   
  
Joonmyun mumbles accusations into Yifan's chest as Yifan strokes Joonmyun's back with light fingertips. He hums a tuneless melody, and the vibrations from his chest seem to subdue Joonmyun's distress. The catboy rolls over onto his back, and Yifan withdraws his hand, slowly backing away. He lets one arm hang off the bed and reaches one foot towards the ground.   
  
As soon as he shifts his weight, Joonmyun turns back onto his side to face Yifan again. He glares grumpily at him and grabs Yifan's hand, placing it on his stomach. And then he turns over onto his back so that Yifan can massage his belly again.   
  
It's remarkably uncomfortable with half his body dangling off the bed, but Yifan has no choice. Once again, Joonmyun's purrs eventually fade away, but Yifan isn't risking it this time. Which is a good call, because Joonmyun turns back onto his side to face Yifan again. Yifan doesn't miss the way that Joonmyun peeks at him with one eye.   
  
The catboy casually throws an arm out, and his hand lands right on Yifan's bicep. A smirk plays across Joonmyun's lips, and Yifan has to bite his tongue. There's no chance of escape now. He has no choice but to wait until long after Joonmyun has stopped sneaking glances to check if Yifan is still there.   
  
Finally, Yifan feels safe enough to move. Half of his body aches from being held in an unnatural position for so long. It's ridiculously late, but Yifan still has so much work to do. He's sore and exhausted, but he reminds himself that, like the note said, Joonmyun will be out of his way soon. But for some reason, it's not a thought that brings him much comfort.   
  
  
  
  
"You look terrible," Luhan greets him delightedly.   
  
"Your fucking catboy gave me no rest last night," Yifan grouches.   
  
"Whoa, sex totally wasn't part of the contract. Although, he technically isn't my pet anymore so I guess..."  
  
"Not sex," he snaps. "I had to stay in bed with him until he fell asleep. And then I had to deal with my client's shit so I would be prepared for our meeting today."  
  
"Ahh." Luhan nods in sage comprehension. "In that case, I think you'd be heartened to know that Joonmyun could be out of your hair sooner than anticipated."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"You might want to suspend your disbelief, because I called the shelter bright and early this morning. They're willing to take Joonmyun back as early as this afternoon!"  
  
"Nooo," Yifan groans.   
  
"Incredible, right? I didn't think it would be this easy. But apparently, Joonmyun has a history of owners abandoning him, so they're not even going to bother with trying to match him with a new owner this time. Streamlines the process so much, especially for us. He might stay at the shelter indefinitely, or they might do whatever it is they do to pets who go unwanted for too long."  
  
"No!" Yifan slams his fist onto his desk, rattling its drawers and sending his workspace into a disarray.   
  
"You must have gotten a  _really_  awful night's sleep," Luhan notes with awe.   
  
"Do you have Joonmyun's paperwork?" Yifan asks through clenched teeth.   
  
"Um, yeah. It's in my briefcase."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Luhan chuckles. "That's really hot, you should get mad more often."  
  
Yifan has never been one to let things just  _happen_. It's in his DNA to take the initiative, and this situation is no different.   
  
  
  
  
Joonmyun sits at the sofa with his hands folded in his lap and his suitcase tucked between his feet. He's wearing the same outfit he had on when he arrived on Yifan's doorstep. The television screen is blank. He has done nothing all day but stare at the static blackness with patient dread.   
  
The door clicks open, and Joonmyun flinches violently. His tail bristles, and he has to take deep breaths to calm himself. He has had all day to come to terms with whatever may happen to him when he is an abandoned stray once more. But his chest still starts to shudder and shake when he sees Yifan step through the door.   
  
Joonmyun presses his lips tight and holds his breath, but he can't suppress his sob when Yifan immediately takes him into his arms. He cries into Yifan's shoulder, feeling immense guilt for ruining the expensive fabric of Yifan's suit.   
  
While Joonmyun dries his tears on Yifan's shoulder, Yifan carefully unclasps the collar on Joonmyun's neck proclaiming him the property of Luhan. He replaces it with a white leather band with a small, silver "K" charm dangling from it.   
  
"What's this?" Joonmyun asks, stroking the charm with a fingertip.   
  
"So people know you're mine."  
  
Yifan joins their lips for a smoldering kiss, one that draws out small, delicious noises from Joonmyun. Nothing is better than hearing and feeling Joonmyun whimper into his mouth, except maybe seeing him gasp for breath afterwards, a total wreck.   
  
"Mine," Yifan repeats. Joonmyun closes his eyes, but this time Yifan laces their fingers together and lands gentle kisses on Joonmyun's forehead, the tip of his nose, on each cheek.   
  
"Yours," Joonmyun sighs. "Yours."  
  



	2. Diamond in the Dust

  
Yifan sits on his sofa with Joonmyun's head resting in his lap. The catboy's eyes are closed, but he purrs contentedly as his owner rubs his belly with his large, warm hands. It's autumn, Joonmyun's favorite season, and he has ransacked Yifan's closet for large, old sweaters that have gone out of style long ago. Yifan had offered to take Joonmyun shopping, but Joonmyun insisted that the stodgy sweaters were part of his aesthetic.   
  
"And they smell like you," he had added with a coy grin.   
  
After their first few days together, Yifan discovers that there isn't much that Joonmyun asks for other than to cuddle with Yifan after he returns home from work.   
  
"Joonmyun."  
  
"Master?" Joonmyun peers up at him with dark doe eyes.   
  
"Ah, no need to call me that. Just Yifan is fine."  
  
"Okay, Yifan," Joonmyun agrees, eager to please. Yifan leans down to kiss Joonmyun on the forehead, and the catboy glows with happiness at the affection.   
  
"Tell me, Joonmyun, how did you spend your time when you were with Luhan?"  
  
"Well...he would drop me off at the library usually. He'd give me his library card and some snack money. And I would spend my whole day there until he picked me up again."  
  
Yifan's brow knits in concern. "He left you all by yourself all day?"  
  
"Yeah. I always felt safe, though. Luhan made sure that my ears and tail couldn't be seen, since pets aren't allowed to be in libraries without their owners. And after he picked me up, he would take me home and we would have sex and he would always-"  
  
"Okay, Joonmyun," Yifan groans. He suddenly feels a little sick to his stomach.   
  
"S-sorry, Yifan..." Joonmyun tries to turn away from Yifan out of embarrassment and remorse.   
  
"Hey, no, it's okay. Don't worry, you're cute. You're so cute. I love you."  
  
It should be astonishing, how easily those three words tumble from Yifan's lips. But somehow, they feel like words that he was meant to always say to him. And Joonmyun's eyes always light up each time.   
  
Lifting up the hem of Yifan's shirt, Joonmyun nuzzles his cheek against Yifan's bare, warm skin.   
  
"What are you doing down there?" Yifan laughs. He tugs at his collar to look down the front of his shirt, and Joonmyun peeks up at him. "You strange little kitty."  
  
Eventually, Yifan has to convince Joonmyun to get out of his shirt for the catboy's safety, but Joonmyun mewls a complaint about getting cold.   
  
"But you're wearing a turtleneck!"  
  
"It's still too cold."  
  
"You weren't complaining before."  
  
Joonmyun narrows his eyes at his owner. Yifan pulls him up so that he's sitting in his lap.   
  
"I love you," he repeats. Everytime he says those words, it's because he has been reminded again of how lucky he is to have Joonmyun. It's a thought that passes through his mind often.   
  
But as much as he treasures his lazy moments of repose, a lawyer's work never truly ends.   
  
"I'm sorry, Joonmyun. I have to go to court tomorrow, so I need to get things ready."  
  
"Court?" Yifan talks about his work often, and Joonmyun always listens eagerly, even though he understands little of it. But court is something he does understand. "Luhan talked about court a lot."  
  
"Just a lot? I'm surprised, Luhan never seems to stop talking about it."  
  
It's not a particularly funny joke, but Joonmyun cracks up nevertheless, possibly because it was at Luhan's cost. He slips his fingers between Yifan's, which are slim and petite compared to Yifan's massive fingers. But it only makes him feel deeper regret when he has to lift the catboy from his lap in order to finish typing his conclusion statements.   
  
"Fuck Luhan," Yifan grumbles, angrily jabbing at his keyboard.   
  
"What's the matter?" Joonmyun's head is resting against Yifan's shoulder, but he lifts his head to look at Yifan.   
  
"I'm only doing this because Luhan is scared of the prosecuting attorney."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"He's, uh...interesting. You'll see tomorrow?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Joonmyun asks curiously.   
  
"Aren't you going to come to my trial tomorrow?"  
  
"I can come? Really?" Joonmyun's eyes are wide in disbelief. "You'd let me?"  
  
"Of course! I'll need all the support I can get."  
  
"Wow, thank you, Yifan. Luhan talked so much about his trials, so I always wanted to come with him to see what it was like. But he never let me. He said that I would distract him too much."  
  
"Well, I promise that I'm made of stronger stuff than Luhan," Yifan vows solemnly.   
  
Joonmyun's eyes crinkle into crescents, and he smiles toothily at Yifan. He leans in until the tips of their noses are touching and whispers, "Prove it to me."  
  
  
  
  
Since hats are not allowed in the courtroom, Joonmyun wears a chestnut brown wig to conceal his ears.   
  
"Looks kind of weird," Joonmyun says doubtfully.   
  
"You look perfect," Yifan assures him, hugging him and kissing his forehead.   
  
"No kissing in the courtroom," Joonmyun says sternly. Finding his sense of decorum adorable, Yifan kisses him again. "I mean it, stop!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll try my best," Yifan chuckles.   
  
Not long after Yifan has finished organizing his notes in preparation for the trial, his competitor arrives.   
  
"That's him," Yifan mutters grimly, and Joonmyun glances up at the newcomer.   
  
He's approximately half of Yifan's size, with large ears and eyes that peek out from a fringe of dark brown hair. He has a lost expression on his face, like he has never stepped in a courtroom before and is utterly bewildered by his surroundings.   
  
"That's who Luhan is afraid of?" Joonmyun asks incredulously.   
  
Yifan bursts out laughing. "Isn't it hilarious? Kim Taehyung is about as intimidating as a baby duckling."  
  
"What is wrong with Luhan?" Joonmyun has never asked such a rude question in his life, but he sincerely wants to know.   
  
Still chuckling, Yifan shakes his head and says, "I ask myself that question everyday."  
  
"But really? Why is he scared of him?"  
  
When they look over, Taehyung is trying to balance his pen on the bridge of his nose. It topples onto the desk, and the lawyer snickers to himself and repositions it on his nose again.   
  
"The first time Luhan faced him in court, apparently he overheard Taehyung talking to himself in some kind of alien language before the trial began. And it freaked him out so much that he flubbed the entire trial."  
  
"...Oh."   
  
"Don't tell anyone this, but Luhan thinks that Taehyung told his alien friends to possess him and make him lose the trial," Yifan adds in a conspiratorial whisper.   
  
Joonmyun nods curtly. "I won't tell a soul," he promises.   
  
They share a quiet giggle before Joonmyun has to find a seat as the trial commences. He sits in the third row on Yifan's side. Yifan winks at him, so quick and subtle that it could have been mistaken for the twitch of an eye. Joonmyun beams back, flashing him two thumbs up.   
  
During Yifan's opening statements, Taehyung is opening and closing his jaw, clacking his teeth together for no apparent reason. Joonmyun watches in fascination at the strange new human. When Taehyung speaks, his voice is startlingly deep, and Joonmyun begins to wonder if he even is a human after all. He's not like any human Joonmyun has ever come in contact with.   
  
Yifan tries to focus on the arguments and examinations occurring, but his mind keeps wandering back to Joonmyun. Perhaps Luhan was correct in keeping him at home. More than likely, the catboy doesn't understand anything that's happening in front of him.   
  
Halfway through the trial, Joonmyun dozes off, and his head lolls onto the shoulder of the man sitting next to him. Yifan sneaks a glance and sees the man smiling warmly at Joonmyun. He tries not to think about the sleepy rise and fall of Joonmyun's chest as the trial proceeds. Joonmyun had arrived at the courthouse wearing a long, navy blue peacoat, and he had taken it off after finding a seat. But when the man discovers that Joonmyun has fallen asleep, he drapes the coat across Joonmyun's shoulders to keep him warm.   
  
The fact that Joonmyun is finding warmth and comfort from someone who is not Yifan is incredibly distracting, so the lawyer forces himself to concentrate. When the trial has ended, Yifan finds Joonmyun clapping eagerly with slightly disheveled hair and tell-tale imprints on his cheek. The man whose shoulder he had fallen asleep on is gone, as is Kim Taehyung. Yifan briefly wonders if they had plotted against Yifan, sabotaging his performance through his protectiveness of Joonmyun. But then he reminds himself that he's not Luhan.   
  
"Thanks for all the support," Yifan remarks drily. Joonmyun beams back so genuinely that it's impossible for Yifan to be upset with him.   
  
"Can we celebrate?" Joonmyun asks excitedly, neither knowing nor caring about the results of the actual trial.   
  
"Ah, sure. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Let's go watch a movie!" he suggests brightly.   
  
Unacquainted with the latest blockbusters, Yifan consults Zitao for a movie to watch. The secretary responds promptly with a title Yifan has never heard of before. But he trusts Zitao (usually), so he books tickets for that evening.   
  
Yifan decides to never trust Zitao again. The movie ends up being a low-budget horror flick that Zitao insisted was "artfully done". Yifan sees nothing exceptional besides the noteworthy amount of fake blood used in the opening scene. But less than ten minutes into the movie, Joonmyun is quivering, nearly hyperventilating in terror. He's clenching Yifan's hand in a death grip, and his eyes are squeezed tight.   
  
"Come on, let's go," Yifan murmurs into his ear, and Joonmyun nods with his eyes still closed.   
  
Yifan gently escorts him out of the theater. Joonmyun's arms are wrapped right around his waist, and Yifan covers the catboy's ears with his hands to muffle the screaming from onscreen.   
  
"Don't like horror movies?" Yifan asks when they are outside the theater.   
  
Joonmyun shakes his head, still clutching onto Yifan's shirt. "S-sorry," he exhales shakily.   
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I just ruined our date," he wails.   
  
"Of course you didn't! There are other movies we can watch tonight."  
  
"But now you're going to have to buy new tickets and stuff."  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"What?" Joonmyun looks up at him with wide, uncomprehending eyes. "Isn’t that illegal?"  
  
Yifan shrugs, and Joonmyun giggles, "But you're a lawyer!"  
  
"Come on, I have an idea."  
  
Leading Joonmyun by the hand, Yifan does a quick survey for cinema staff and sprints into the next closest theater. This one appears to be playing a romantic comedy, and they slip into seats located near the front, away from the rest of the audience.   
  
"Did we just sneak into a movie theater?" Joonmyun whispers incredulously.   
  
"You tell me," Yifan chuckles under his breath.   
  
Joonmyun sighs happily when Yifan's arm winds around his shoulder. He is swathed in Yifan's warmth and protection, but he wants to feel more of him, so Joonmyun tries to nestle even closer. He's almost half out of his seat, and the armrest digs uncomfortably into his waist, but Joonmyun can hear every heartbeat, feel every breath.   
  
With one hand gripping the armrest for leverage and support, Joonmyun cranes his neck even higher so he can suck gently on Yifan's bottom lip. Yifan makes a small, muffled noise of surprise, but soon kisses back with languid, lazy licks.   
  
Between kisses, Joonmyun replays the previous kiss in his mind, and ultimately the entire movie is lost to making out with and fantasizing about Yifan.   
  
"Did you like the movie?" Yifan asks as the credits roll, and Joonmyun nods eagerly. "Yeah? Well, what was it about?"  
  
When Joonmyun shrugs helplessly, Yifan leans close to nuzzle the tips of their noses. "I'm not sure, either," he confesses.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to come? You won't be able to play..."  
  
"You'll need all the support you can get," Joonmyun reminds him, adjusting the baseball cap concealing his cat ears.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Yifan laughs. "Come on, I'll find you one of my old jerseys. It has my name printed on the back, so everyone will know that you're mine."  
  
Joonmyun proudly wears Yifan's old jersey to the annual baseball game between Yifan's firm and their biggest rival, the one that Kim Taehyung works for.   
  
"Why is your number 00?" Joonmyun asks, in reference to the number printed on the back of his jersey.   
  
"Because I'm the team captain."  
  
"Why are you 00, then? Why not 1?"  
  
"We don't have anyone with number 1 on our team," he admits. "But you could be number 1. Because you're my number 1."  
  
If it had been anyone else, Yifan would not have dared to say anything so egregiously cheesy. But Joonmyun's smile grows even broader, and they both fall a little more in love.   
  
Before the game begins, Yifan and Kim Namjoon, the captain of the other team, shake hands. Yifan is the first to bat, and a friendly-looking player named Hoseok pitches.   
  
Joonmyun watches, enthralled, but he understands the baseball game about as much as he understood the trial. He cheers loudly when Yifan swings at the ball with a loud  _crack_ , sending it sailing in a graceful arc straight into an outfielder's mitt.   
  
"Exactly who are you cheering for?" a man sitting next to Joonmyun asks with amusement.   
  
"Yifan!" Joonmyun chirps. "He just hit the ball!"  
  
"Yeah, and he got himself out," he chuckles in response.   
  
Troubled by the truth of the situation, Joonmyun's face crumples. "...Oh."  
  
"Hey, it's okay, I'm sure he'll do well," the man assures him, patting Joonmyun on the back. "I'm Kim Seokjin, by the way."  
  
"Joonmyun," the catboy replies, returning Seokjin's handshake.   
  
"You look familiar..." Seokjin muses. "Weren't you at Kim Taehyung's trial with Wu Yifan earlier this week?"  
  
"Yeah!" Joonmyun confirms. "Were you?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I'm surprised you don't remember me. I was the guy whose shoulder you fell asleep on."  
  
Joonmyun looks down at his knees in embarrassment. "Sorry about that..."  
  
"No, don't be. It was no problem."  
  
Flashing him a grateful smile, Joonmyun asks, "Are you here to support Kim Taehyung?"  
  
"I sure am."  
  
"Are you his dad?"  
  
Seokjin stares at Joonmyun in disbelief for a beat and then bursts out laughing. "No, we're just friends."  
  
"Ah, sorry," Joonmyun apologizes, feeling progressively more awkward. "You said that you went to his trial and now his baseball game, and you're both named Kim..."  
  
"He does make me go to all of his things," Seokjin admits. "I can see why it might seem like I'm his dad."  
  
"Why are you the dad one?" Joonmyun asks curiously.   
  
"That's a good question, why am I the dad?!" Seokjin pretends to complain, eliciting a giggle from Joonmyun. "Hey, since you don't seem to know anything about baseball, no offense, would you like me to teach you?"  
  
"Please!" Joonmyun gushes with excitement.   
  
Seokjin steals an extra bat and baseball, and they wander away from the baseball field to an open space nearby. He shows Joonmyun the proper stance and how to hold the bat.   
  
"You swing like this," Seokjin instructs, demonstrating for Joonmyun. "Think you can do that?"  
  
The catboy nods, and swings a few times to practice.   
  
"Perfect!" Seokjin applauds. "I'm going to toss the ball to you now, try to hit it!"  
  
He throws the ball in an underhand toss, and Joonmyun swings, but somehow misses.   
  
"That's okay, don't lift your elbows up so much. Let's try again!"  
  
After a few more missed hits, Joonmyun grows progressively more distraught.   
  
"Can you show me how to do it again?" he asks.   
  
"Of course!"  
  
This time, Seokjin stands right behind Joonmyun and reaches around the catboy's body to place his hands on top of Joonmyun's. He guides Joonmyun through the motions until the catboy is sure of how to grip the bat and swivel his torso.   
  
"Wow!" Seokjin exclaims as he chases the parabolic path of the baseball flying through the air. "That was a great hit!"  
  
"Really?" Joonmyun nearly jumps up and down in excitement.   
  
"Yeah! Let me step back a bit and throw a little faster to you this time."  
  
Instead of an underhand toss, Seokjin throws the ball at Joonmyun with a flick of his wrist. The ball travels in an unexpected curve, and Joonmyun tries to step forward to reach it. But it’s a split-second’s miscalculation, and the ball collides with Joonmyun’s body like a punch in the stomach. The impact causes him hunch over in pain, and Seokjin immediately rushes to his side.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asks with worry, curling an arm around Joonmyun’s shoulders.  
  
“I’m fine,” he wheezes, clutching his stomach. As he’s stooped over, Joonmyun’s baseball cap slips off his head to reveal silky cat ears. He yelps in panic and tries to retrieve his hat from the ground, but Seokjin grabs his hand and tries to calm him down.  
  
“You’re a hybrid,” Seokjin says simply.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Joonmyun is close to tears after failing to hide his identity. “Sorry.”  
  
“What are you sorry for?” Seokjin laughs. “I’m not going to think any differently of you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
  
He gently pulls Joonmyun by the wrist so that they’re sitting in the grass together.   
  
“Is it okay if I pet you?” he asks with a hopeful smile in his eyes. Joonmyun nods, never one to turn down an opportunity for affection.  
  
When Yifan has packed all his belongings into his duffle bag, he surveys the bleachers for Joonmyun, but there is no sign of his catboy. Puzzled, he looks behind the bleachers and sees two figures sitting together in the distance. As he jogs closer, the sounds of Joonmyun’s purr grow more and more distinct.  
  
"Joonmyun," Yifan demands.   
  
The catboy jerks up with a small, strangled sound of fear. "Y-Yifan," he whispers.   
  
"It's time to go home now."  
  
Joonmyun bows to Seokjin, thanking him for the batting lesson, then jogs to catch up to Yifan's brisk pace towards the parking lot. The car ride home is quiet, and Joonmyun can't help but ask, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not," Yifan responds automatically. "Why would you think that."  
  
When Joonmyun doesn't answer, Yifan asks, "Did that man ask before he started...petting you?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"And you said yes?"  
  
It's one of the most intimate acts between pets and their owners, and Joonmyun realizes with dread how the petting may have looked to Yifan. Guilt pools in his stomach, and Joonmyun nods, forgetting that Yifan's eyes are still on the road.   
  
"Am I not giving you enough love?" Yifan asks after they return home. "You don't have to cuddle with strangers, you know."  
  
Joonmyun gives him a contrite nod and slinks away silently. Yifan eats dinner alone, leaving Joonmyun's portion covered in foil to keep it warm. When he checks the plate later, it's empty, but the catboy is nowhere to be seen.   
  
Neither of them search for each other throughout the evening as Yifan respects his pet's apparent wish to be alone. Joonmyun would normally stay by Yifan's side as he carries out his evening routine, but tonight it's like Yifan has returned to life before Joonmyun. The catboy is usually in bed waiting for Yifan before they sleep together. But this time, Yifan has to climb into empty sheets.   
  
"Joonmyun?" he calls out. "Joonmyunie, come to bed. I'm not mad at you, I promise."  
  
"Really?" Joonmyun asks tentatively, crawling out from behind the curtain of their bedroom window.   
  
"Come here," he says, holding his arms out for the hybrid. "Of course not. But I just like being the one who makes you purr, you know?"  
  
Joonmyun settles onto his owner's lap, thrilled by the possessive way that Yifan grips his narrow waist. He circles his arms around Yifan's neck and angles their lips together. Yifan's tongue flicks against his, and Joonmyun curls his fingers into his owner's hair. After a few moments, he pulls away to rest his cheek on Yifan's shoulder, Joonmyun's warm breath tickling his neck.   
  
"I love you," Yifan murmurs, slipping his hands under Joonmyun's shirt to knead his soft skin. "You're my sweet kitty who's so silly and sensitive to the cold. I love the way you scratch my elbow when you want my attention and how you change the channel when I fall asleep watching the news. My smart kitty, I love how you write poems in that notebook of yours and especially when you show them to me."  
  
"Stop it," Joonmyun groans. He slips bonelessly out of Yifan's grip and slides lower and lower until his face is planted in his owner's crotch. "You're embarrassing me."  
  



	3. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonmyun misses his old owner, and Yifan might possibly (just maybe) get a little bit jealous.

  
As a general rule, they don't talk about Joonmyun. Luhan messed up badly when he treated Joonmyun so carelessly, and they've come to a tacit agreement to never mention the incident again. Even though they're close friends, Yifan still hasn't quite forgiven Luhan for abandoning Joonmyun and contributing to the catboy's emotional distress. It had brought Yifan and Joonmyun together, but Joonmyun had nearly ended up back at the shelter.   
  
Luhan is happy for Yifan, he really is. He's glad that Joonmyun is finally with an owner who deserves him and will treat him right. Even though Luhan eventually broke it off with Minseok, he's still glad that Joonmyun ended up in Yifan's care. He wouldn't have trusted anyone more than Yifan to take care of the catboy. Without either Joonmyun or Minseok, his evenings are empty, but it's what he deserves, he supposes. He just does his best to forget.   
  
"And what's this?" Luhan asks in surprise when Yifan shoves a crumpled note into his hand.   
  
"Joonmyun wanted me to give this to you," the other lawyer mutters. "I don't know what it says."  
  
At the mention of the catboy, Luhan eagerly snatches the note. He doesn't know why he's so desperate for contact with Joonmyun, especially since he had resolved to put their memories behind him. It does no good to dwell on mistakes.   
  
He smoothes the wrinkles out of the notebook paper and reads the clumsy script:  
  
 _Roses are red_  
Violets are blue  
Dear Luhan  
I really miss you :(  
  
If it had been anyone else, Luhan would have disparaged the cliché. But it's from Joonmyun, and his eyes are soon moist with emotion.  
  
"Holy shit, are you gonna cry?" Yifan laughs in disbelief. "Just what did Joonmyun write to you?"  
  
"He wrote me a poem," Luhan sniffles. "My Joonmyun...wrote a poem, for me."  
  
Yifan's face goes serious, and he reaches for the poem. The poem itself is rather questionable in quality, the kind of thing he would expect from the catboy, but this isn't one that Yifan has seen before. His insides tighten in jealousy.  
  
"First of all, he's not your Joonmyun anymore," Yifan mutters.   
  
"He misses me!" Luhan wails. Prolonged sleep deprivation has made him emotionally fragile, and his loneliness has made him even more so. "My Joonmyun, misses—me!"  
  
"God, would you stop saying that?"  
  
At some point, Joonmyun had probably adored Luhan with all his heart, the way that he loves Yifan now. Insecurity starts creeping down Yifan's spine.   
  
"Please tell Joonmyun," Luhan says, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "that he is welcome to come home at any time."  
  
Even though he's used to Luhan saying things like this, the fact that it's Joonmyun they're talking about sets Yifan on edge. Playful banter is a natural part of their friendship, but Yifan is anything but playful when it comes to protecting Joonmyun. He would do anything, even fight with his friend, to keep Joonmyun safe and happy.   
  
"Like hell I will," he grumbles.  
  
"Why not?" Luhan pouts. "I thought you and I were friends."  
  
"We are, but I know that you're just too much of a wildcard, and I don't want to see Joonmyun hurt again. You're not coming anywhere near him, okay?"  
  
"What if Joonmyun wants to see me?"  
  
"Why would he want to?"  
  
Luhan shakes the poem in front of Yifan's face as evidence. Yifan grabs the note, but Luhan yanks it back, and the thin sheet of notebook paper tears cleanly down the middle. For a tense moment, the two men stare at each other, each clutching onto a torn half. Luhan exhales a sharp, humorless laugh, and soon the friends dissolve into bitter smiles.   
  
"Take it," Yifan says, shoving his half of the note into Luhan's hand. "Tape it up and frame it or something. Treasure it."  
  
"I will," Luhan responds earnestly. It's a rare moment in which there is not a hint of irony in his voice.   
  
  
  
  
Joonmyun is in the kitchen when Yifan gets home. The catboy had insisted on making himself useful somehow, so he had taught himself how to cook with varying degrees of success. Tonight, he appears to be making sushi. He looks so pleased with his own efforts that Yifan immediately breaks into a smile despite the stresses of the day weighing upon him.   
  
"Tastes even better than it looks!" Yifan praises around a mouthful of rice and laver.   
  
The catboy smiles smugly, and his tail curls with happiness. They clean the dishes together, and by then, they're both too tired to do anything but curl up on the sofa for the rest of the evening.   
  
"Joonmyun," Yifan says lazily.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About that poem you wanted me to give to Luhan..."  
  
Joonmyun suddenly sits up, and his ears flatten guiltily.   
  
"I'm—I'm sorry, Yifan," he whispers. "Please don't be mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Joonmyun," Yifan responds gently. "I just wanted to know why you were missing Luhan all of a sudden. Is there anything here that makes you unhappy? Is there anything you want but I can't give to you?"  
  
"No, no! Nothing like that! I just...I don't know," Joonmyun admits. "I just miss him."  
  
"Do you miss him, as in you want to go back to living with him?" Yifan asks. He tries to keep his voice even, but it’s hard when he feels as though his world could fall apart at any second.   
  
"No!" Joonmyun corrects quickly. "It's just that I lived with him for so long but now I don't see him at all and it makes me kind of sad that I don't see him anymore and I don't even know why...I don't really understand."  
  
Yifan understands, or can at least make a guess. Joonmyun is so full of love that each one of his previous owners still holds a special place in his heart, from the old lady who took care of him as a newborn to the young couple who raised him as a kitten. Even a person like Luhan made a permanent impression on the catboy.   
  
"Joonmyunie," Yifan says, rubbing the catboy's tense neck. "How about I invite Luhan for dinner tomorrow so you can see him again? Would that make you less sad?"  
  
The catboy nods eagerly, but his face is still troubled. Even though he has a bad feeling about inviting Joonmyun's former owner, it hurts Yifan's heart to see Joonmyun looking so confused and frustrated at himself. As long as Yifan is there to chaperone them, it should be harmless enough, he convinces himself.   
  
  
  
  
Luhan is beside himself when Yifan invites him over the next day.   
  
"I really don't know why I'm doing this," Yifan says.   
  
"Because you love me!"  
  
"Absolutely not. Joonmyun wanted to see your sorry ass, and I just want to see him happy."  
  
Still, Luhan can't stop grinning as he thinks about what he's going to say to the catboy when they reunite. He finishes his work as quickly as possible (in part by delegating many of his tasks to his secretary Zitao) and heads to the grocery store. He buys ingredients for tuna kimchi fried rice, one of Joonmyun's favorite dishes.   
  
Preparing the dish reminds Luhan of the times when Joonmyun was in his apartment, watching eagerly as the pan sizzled and the scent drifted towards the hungry catboy. Joonmyun would never complain of hunger or ask for food, but Luhan would hear tiny noises as the catboy licked his lips or swallowed hungrily in anticipation. It's moments like these that Luhan had once taken for granted, but he now treasures as fond memories.   
  
When Yifan greets him at the door, Luhan looks around, but he sees no sign of Joonmyun. He doesn't ask, in case that would make him seem too eager. Instead, he sets the fried rice down on the table and peels the lid away from its container. The scent of tuna curls up in tendrils of steam, and soon, Luhan hears the soft pads of footsteps.   
  
"Luhan," Joonmyun says with a disbelieving smile, lingering in the doorway.   
  
Yifan is watching closely, so Luhan is careful to stay at a polite distance, even though he wants to run over to Joonmyun and scoop him up in his arms. His surge of affection is almost painful in its immensity, and Luhan realizes once again that he misses Joonmyun so much that it hurts.   
  
"Joonmyun, hi," he says as he makes a slow approach towards the catboy. He feels Yifan's gaze piercing holes into the back of his head. "How are you?"  
  
A tingly sensation crawls down his sides when Joonmyun peeks up at him shyly through his fringe.   
  
"I'm good," Joonmyun whispers.   
  
Yifan clears his throat lightly from the dining table. "Dinner's ready," he announces, holding up two bottles of soju.   
  
Their meal is quiet—they're each comfortable enough with the others that not every minute needs to be filled with meaningless chatter. Yifan is rather sullen, and Luhan is a little nervous, but Joonmyun seems to be thoroughly enjoying his food.   
  
After dinner, they watch an old black and white film on television. The three of them squeeze together on the sofa, with Joonmyun in the middle. The catboy ends up tucked in between Luhan and Yifan, grinning like he couldn't be happier. Yifan has his arm slung protectively around Joonmyun's shoulder, while Luhan holds onto Joonmyun's hand, out of Yifan's sight.   
  
It's been a long week for both lawyers, but Luhan's jitteriness keeps him awake and alert even after Yifan dozes off. Familiar with Yifan's comatose state of sleep, Luhan eases Joonmyun out of Yifan's arms and onto his lap. Joonmyun mewls in surprise, and Luhan hushes him soothingly.   
  
"So you missed me, huh?" Luhan chuckles.   
  
Joonmyun nods, burying his face into Luhan's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck. There's something so sweet in the soft, nervous way that Joonmyun's fingertips trace over Luhan's nape that Luhan feels tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Joonmyun," he whispers. “I’m so sorry for being a bad owner, for abandoning you so quickly when I thought I found someone. You deserve so much better than me. You have such a big heart for such a tiny kitty.”  
  
Joonmyun doesn’t respond, just anxiously holds onto Luhan like he is something precious that Joonmyun is afraid will be taken away from him at any second. They sit there, breathing together, and Luhan wishes they could stay like this forever. But he knows that they can't, because Joonmyun isn't his.   
  
“Is Yifan taking good care of you?” Luhan asks quietly, even though the other man is already deep in slumber. “Ah, why am I even asking, I know he is. He’s probably taking better care of you than I did.”  
  
He hears a soft, sleepy sigh from the catboy cradled in his arms. Luhan isn’t sure if Joonmyun is awake, asleep, or on the cusp of unconsciousness, but he continues whispering in his ear.  
  
“Is Yifan feeding you well? Are you sleeping well? Does Yifan rub your tummy every night before you fall asleep? Does he hold your hands to make sure they’re warm?”  
  
The words are lost somewhere after leaving Luhan’s lips as Luhan realizes that Joonmyun, too, is fast asleep. He lifts Joonmyun into his arms and carries him over to the bedroom, leaving Yifan alone on the couch. He tucks Joonmyun into the sheets and is about to kiss him on the forehead, when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. Whether or not Joonmyun had done it consciously, Luhan isn’t sure, but it wouldn't be the first time Joonmyun has reached out for him even in his sleep. He smiles, remembering the catboy’s nighttime habits and his need for constant skin contact.   
  
Luhan gently pries Joonmyun’s fingers from his wrist and leans down to kiss him on the forehead. As much as he wants to stay in bed with Joonmyun, he tears himself away because it’s not somewhere he belongs anymore.  
  
  
  
  
Yifan wakes up to achy limbs that are being shaken by a whining catboy. He blinks awake and finds himself looking up at Joonmyun's red-rimmed eyes. There is residue in the corners where his salty tears have dried.   
  
"Joonmyun?" he asks, sitting up quickly. He feels an uncomfortable rush to his head, but he tries to ignore his headache and sore body as he pulls Joonmyun onto his lap.   
  
"W-where is Luhan?"   
  
"I think he went home last night? Are you okay? Why were you crying, Joonmyun?"  
  
"Because, h-he left me, again..."  
  
It's like a recurring nightmare in which Luhan leaves Joonmyun despite his deep, irrational fear of being abandoned. It's become a nightmare for Yifan, too, who has taken it upon himself to ensure that Joonmyun feels safe and happy. Not knowing what else to do, Yifan grabs Joonmyun by the hand and says, "Come on, let's pay Luhan a visit."  
  
As soon as Luhan downs his morning coffee, he heads straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth before the darkly pigmented drink can stain his enamel. With every step he takes, he can feel the stain settling in, and suddenly it's a race against time as he furiously scrubs his teeth with the second toothbrush he has purchased this month. The foam he spits out is pink, and the bristles of his toothbrush are frayed, so he rinses away the evidence and tosses the toothbrush into the wastebasket next to the sink. He'll buy a new one later today.   
  
Luhan admits to occasionally being vain, but he's never gone this far to maintain an immaculate appearance. Ever since he lost both his catboy and his boyfriend, Luhan has filled his empty moments by preening and grooming every inch of his body. And every time Luhan sustains the tiniest speck of dirt on his skin or clothes, he feels physically uneasy until he scrubs it away. Luhan feels like he's slowly driving himself insane, like his heart will devour him if he's lonely for any longer.   
  
Last night, like the nights that preceded it, Luhan had tossed and turned under his sheets after returning from Yifan's house. He felt, again and again, Joonmyun's fingertips against his skin, the smell of Joonmyun's warm neck and throat. There are so many things he wants to tell the catboy, yet, he finds his tongue paralyzed when Joonmyun and Yifan show up at his door.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Luhan asks shakily, barely believing his eyes.   
  
"I have no fucking clue," Yifan admits.   
  
Joonmyun turns his iridescent black eyes on Luhan, and they're filled with pain mingled with hope. He reaches out for Luhan's hand and just holds onto it, like he's not sure if Luhan is real.   
  
"Um, do you want to come in, Joonmyun?" Luhan asks, and the catboy nods.   
  
Something inside Yifan feels like it's slowly shattering, one fragment at a time. He turns to leave in silent defeat, but Joonmyun stills him with a hand on his arm.   
  
"Can Yifan come inside, too?" Joonmyun asks, and it's impossible for Luhan to turn down that cautiously hopeful look in Joonmyun's eyes.   
  
It's awkward with the three of them sitting around Luhan's table, not sure of what to say. But Joonmyun is beaming and swinging his legs back and forth as he flicks his gaze between his two favorite people in the world—two people he loves unconditionally. Despite what Luhan has done to him, Joonmyun still loves him, and Yifan realizes that they're not competing for Joonmyun's heart so much as working together to make him happy.   
  
They end up, somehow, in Luhan's bed, even though Luhan tries to force Yifan to sit on the floor at first. Their shirts are discarded, and Luhan admires Joonmyun's pristine beauty, more pure and clean than Luhan could ever manage. Luhan's forehead is pressed against Joonmyun's, while his back rests against Yifan's firm chest. One hand rests by Joonmyun's side, cocooned by Yifan's large fingers, while his other hand is slotted with Luhan's, their fingers fitting perfectly together like puzzle pieces.   
  
Luhan gets his first taste of Joonmyun in months, feeling the slippery softness of the catboy’s lips and tongue. Joonmyun senses a hand tightening protectively around his waist, so he turns his head back towards Yifan, who takes his own fill. The catboy is sandwiched between his two owners as they kiss and touch Joonmyun, feeling his warm, soft body and hearing his pleased little purrs.  
  
The two men barely acknowledge each other, until Luhan props himself up on his elbow and sends Yifan a meaningful glance. Yifan watches as Luhan traces a finger down Joonmyun's side until he reaches a point in the hollow just below the catboy's ribs. He crooks his finger quickly, and the catboy twitches in surprise. Luhan smirks, because his knowledge of Joonmyun's sensitive spots is as salient as ever. Yifan decides to join in, and he tickles Joonmyun's side with a feather-light stroke of his fingertip.   
  
Joonmyun sits up to glare at the two, who chuckle before launching a tickle assault that has Joonmyun writhing and shrieking. As soon as the opportunity arises, Joonmyun makes a dash for it, jumping out of bed and slamming the bedroom door behind him.   
  
“You know what’s weird?” Luhan asks with a quiet chuckle. “I’m surprisingly really okay with this.”  
  
“Yeah,” Yifan agrees begrudgingly. “It feels so wrong, and yet it feels so-”  
  
Luhan punches him in the arm before he can finish the cliché. The door creaks open, and a pair of dark eyes peeks through the crack. When Joonmyun cautiously re-enters the room, his skin still flushed and his hair is crumpled in the back from squirming around on the bed.  
  
“Lay down,” Joonmyun demands in as bossy of a tone he can muster. He frowns and folds his arms across his chest for emphasis. “Both of you.”  
  
Smiling at each other, they follow his command, and Joonmyun pushes them towards each other so that they’re shoulder to shoulder. Then the catboy takes a few steps away from the bed and takes a running leap, flinging himself onto their bodies. They grunt, and Joonmyun sprawls across his owners’ bodies in satisfaction.   
  
  
  
  
Despite his obsession with cleanliness, Luhan’s immune system had been weakened by long nights of sleeplessness, and he falls victim to a virus that had been spreading in the office. He would spend all day in bed, if he could, but there’s nobody in his apartment to cook for him or to make tea or to check his temperature and bring him blankets. His head throbs with every move he makes, but he manages to drive to Yifan’s house in hopes of convincing his best friend to take care of him.  
  
When he arrives at Yifan’s front door, he gets ready to beg, but it’s Joonmyun who greets him.  
  
“Luhan! What are you doing here?” Joonmyun chirps.  
  
Luhan opens his mouth to respond, but he coughs and shudders, almost collapsing on the catboy.  
  
“Ah, you too?” Joonmyun asks as he leads Luhan to the living room, where Yifan is bundled up in blankets on the sofa. “Here, you can take the recliner.”  
  
Joonmyun wraps his arms around Luhan’s waist from behind and tries to lift him onto the plush cushioned seat. He struggles until Luhan wheezes, “I got it, Joonmyun.”  
  
The catboy trots away to find pillows and blankets for Luhan and then resumes stirring the soup bubbling on the stovetop. He ladles the steaming tofu soup into two ceramic bowls and drags a chair over to Luhan’s recliner.  
  
“Open up~” Joonmyun says, blowing gently across a spoonful of soup. Yifan makes a grunting noise in protest, and Joonmyun snaps, “Hush, yours is coming next. Luhan’s older, so he goes first.”  
  
Even swallowing the soup sends pulses of agony down the sides of Luhan’s skull, but he smiles gratefully and rasps out a, “thank you.”  
  
“Now you,” Joonmyun says as he crouches by Yifan’s head.  
  
There’s something so gratifying in being able to spoon-feed the two men, and it gives Joonmyun much satisfaction to feel like he has the upper hand. While his two owners might have thought that it was Joonmyun who needed both of them, the truth of the matter is that it’s Yifan and Luhan who both need Joonmyun.  
  



End file.
